The vehicle such as an automobile is provided with the vehicle steering apparatus used for steering the vehicle. A part made of a metallic material called a tie rod end is attached to an end of a tie rod constituting a part of the vehicle steering apparatus. The tie rod end is a functional part used for transmitting a steering force of a steering wheel to wheels by connecting the tie rod and a knuckle arm.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a tie rod end having a body portion having a curved portion and extending in a rod shape and a tubular socket portion for accommodating a ball portion of a ball stud at one end of the body portion.